


Silver Chaos Bad Endings

by roguejaster



Category: Silver Chaos
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: This is my collection of Bad Endings I made.





	Silver Chaos Bad Endings

Might Bad Ending 1 (Ragsiel)  
Ragsiel was mad that Might doesn’t want to let him borrow his body and was now playing with his body by stroking his dick, pinching his nipples and playing with his ass making him moaning in pleasure. After a while, he stopped and was now positioning his dick into Might’s ass and thrusting into him making him groaning before moaning after a while. Ragsiel was cumming after one last thrust inside him marking him and breaking his mind with the potent cum. Might was now doing everything he could do to pleased Ragsiel.

Might Bad Ending 2 (Hardius)  
Might and his friends were defeated by Hardius and instead of killing them he was now using them as his slaves with the branding on their bodies that is unbreakable and compelling. Might, Lorence, Leica and Sergei was now on his throne naked. Hardius was now ordering Might to fuck Leica while Sergei to fuck Lorence, they were trying to resist but Hardius’ brand was powerful. They were now obeying his order and was now doing what Hardius wanted. With one last thrust, they were now cumming inside the other’s ass Then, he ordered them to change position with Leica now fucking Might while Lorence was now fucking Sergei. They were cumming after a while with their asses now full of cum. Hardius was then chaining them before pushing some kind of worm parasite into their ass and after a while the worm birthed more of its kin in their asses making them incubator to be used forever.

Lorence Bad Ending  
After he was raped by the tentacles by Hector’s power, he was now addicted to the feeling and wanted to be fucked more. He was now going to the meeting room where he saw his men was doing their training and he stopped them and was telling them that they will be doing special training and told them to removed their clothes. Now all of them were naked and he was spreading his ass for them to fuck him while pinching his nipple and stroking his dick making all his men filled with lust and were now pushing their dick into his mouth and ass while other was rubbing his nipples and armpits. He was now being fucked by all of his men and everyone was cumming all over his body. He was now very addicted because of the men’s cum and tentacles’ cum mixing inside making him hornier than ever. Every night, he went there to get fucked by other men because his body was now wanting more and more of their cums. He had now become a slut that wanted to be fucked everyday.

Leica Bad Ending  
Leica was doing a job with Might about missing person when they stumble upon a black market trading illegal items. They were found before being drugged by the men making them horny. Their clothes were ripped leaving them naked with their asses spread open for their customers to used. The men were fucking them with rough thrust making them moaning every time their prostates were hit. The men were cumming inside them with one last thrust breaking their minds and they were now addicted to the feeling begging to be fucked more. They were now their properties to be used.

Werne Bad Ending  
Werne and Might was peeping on two men having sex when the window they were peeping opened and they were now falling inside with the two men wanting to fuck them now. Might and Werne clothes were ripped apart before their ass were spread before the two pushes some aphrodisiac lube inside their ass making them groaning and moaning at the sensation. They were then fucked by the two men with each thrust hitting their ass making them moaning each time they hit their prostate. With one last thrust, they were cumming with their asses now full of the two men cums and they were told by the two men that if they wanted more they could come here. They were addicted to the feeling making them coming every night and were now becoming their properties.


End file.
